Black Dress
by togekissed
Summary: Maki did not expect things to turn out the way they did. However, there is little she can do against the plans of a certain person.


**Note: This is kind of short since I tried writing 2nd person POV for the first time. (This is a hint to have mercy on me)**

Usually, I write fics with an inspiration in my mind, but this story kind of wrote itself. (I did write an extended nsfw fic with 9k+ words though but I'm not quite sure if anyone wants to put up with that.)

Enjoy.

* * *

You notice steps approaching you the moment you step out of the entrance hall behind you. Flicking a cigarette between your slim fingers and absorbing the flickering sun rays on your exposed wrist, you take a deep breath, relishing the last moments of peace and silence. You bring the cigarette between your fingers up to your pale pink lips, sighing as you watch the smoke vanish soon after.

"Quit smoking and come along with me!"

There she was. You close your eyes for a brief moment, smiling. A soft grip tightens around your hand, forcing the cigarette to fall onto the ground. The melodic and excited tone of her voice causes shivers down your spine.

"What is it this time?" You speak softly yet teasingly, looking down into a pair of ruby eyes.

"You'll see. Just hurry!" She demands, dragging you along with her.

* * *

"What the hell are we here for, Nico?"

"I said you'll see!" She hushes, "Don't be so impatient."

She gives you a glare, black strands of her fringe covering her thick, black lashes as she continues dragging you into the depths of a shopping mall. You look around - Flashing lights of advertisements give you a headache as you follow. Your feet take you along and eventually she lets go of your hand. You miss the warmth and tenderness immediately and frown slightly.

"Follow me!" The black haired demands blunt, walking into a fancy looking store with even fancier looking dresses. You have to admit, you like it when she gives you orders. You blush at your impure thoughts, heat creeping up your neck as you do as you have been told.

She faces you with crossed arms the moment her tiny body stops walking and you almost bump into her. Good thing she is careful enough to place her hands in front of her and although you know, she only did it to protect herself from a painful clash, you blush even more as her palms touch your chest slightly. _Accidentally_ , of course.

She smiles smugly as she notices you blushing and you hate yourself for reacting so impossibly immediate.

"You," She continues commanding, "wait here. Don't move."

And then, she is gone. Your violet orbs dart her back, enjoying the sight of her beautifully long hair surrounding her completely. The moment you realize you have spaced out, she is back already, carrying a bunch of dresses on her wrist. And the moment you open your mouth, she pushes them into your arms, leaving you surprised and bewildered.

"W-what is this for, Nico?" You stutter. Your hands touch the lacy fabric of a black and _way_ too short dress hidden beneath under a white one with a flashing and sparkling pink ribbon.

"We are gonna try these on, of course!" She responds immediately, sounding enraged as if she is furious with you for not following her pattern of thoughts. Your eyes widen in surprise as you speak, "Nico, I've got half an hour only. My boss will kill me if I'm late."

She locks eyes with you as you finish your sentence and you feel your knees go weak at the intimidating stare of her ruby gems.

"That's more than enough if you hurry." She states dull, leading you to the dressing rooms with a gesture of her small hand. Her raven strands fall around her shoulders as she leans over a bit, spotting one last available changing room. You notice the smirk on her face as she turns around, a mischievous twinkle meeting your amethyst orbs. You shiver as you follow her, struggling with the stack of dresses in your arms as you fight your way through the crowd. You feel trapped but you cannot explain why.

"Now," Nico says as she stops in front of the blank white door of the changing room, "try these on."

Her fingers meet yours as she picks two particular dresses out of the many on your arms. You notice the black one being one of them and protest, "I can't try this on, Nico! It doesn't even look like a dress to me, more of a ling-"

She shuts you up in an instant, pressing her finger tip against your lips in a firm manner.

"Try the red one first then. I'll wait outside."

You nod in awe and as you close the locker door behind you, you cannot help but feel disappointed. You kind of wanted her to be in here with you. You wanted to feel her warmth.

It is loud and noisy around you. People are talking and chatting and arguing as you step out of your jeans and shirt, hanging them onto the hooker. The red dress fits perfectly. It is tight and makes you look _sexy_ , you have to admit. You wonder if she chose it on purpose. You wonder if she wanted to see you in this dress. Your fingertips trace the outline of the collar. You feel confident. The scarlet haired in the mirror smirks smugly at your sight, encouraging you to just _step out and show her_. And you do. And the moment the door opens, her jaw drops. And you love it.

The people around you whisper and stare at you but you only care about _one particular_ stare. You lock eyes with the ruby gems in front of you, sparkling bright and almost _greedy_.

You decide to break the silence, fumbling with the hem of the dress as you speak, "Wanna say something?"

Your question is not even slightly necessary. You know the answer already. She walks a few steps towards you and you can feel the heat coming from her body. It makes you tremble.

"Gorgeous." She whispers as she locks eyes with you, the core of her rubies sparkling at your sight.

"Well then," You say, swirling a strand of scarlet hair between your fingers, "I won't have to try on the other one, right? I don't have much time left and I don't even know what the use for all of this is, so…"

She caresses the sensitive skin at your neck as she leans in closer, your lips only a few centimetres apart from each other. You feel yourself flush. _She can't just do this in public._

She scolds you with a glare of hers.

"I _sure as hell_ know the use for this."

Wow. She's furious with you. She pulls back, crossing her arms. The people around you make you feel uncomfortable. You do not dare to argue with her; it is pointless. "We won't leave this store until you've tried on the black one!" She states stubbornly and you sigh in defeat. This is going nowhere if you don't comply.

"Fine." You say sharply, gritting your teeth as you walk back into the dressing room. If you were not so gay for her, perhaps then you would be able to resist this midget's reign.

As you had predicted, the dress is way too short. You stare at your reflection. The smooth and silky fabric is, once again, tight, but this time, _way too_ tight. Your hips are barely covered, a faint layer of see-through lace forming the hem. There is no way you would ever leave this changing room wearing _this_. You are mad. _Who the hell does this fucking tot think she is._

You open a crack of the door, gesturing your girlfriend to come closer. She does and you glance at her in anger consequently. She grins as you mutter, "There is no way I'm showing you this out there." Your face feels hot and the coy expression on your face won't fade.

"Aw, Maki," She whispers impishly, "It's fine if you don't want others to see you in this."

You feel relieved for a second, but said second passes in an instant. And you know, she's got you right where she wanted you.

Moments later you find yourself pressed against the wall of the locker room, your girlfriend's fingers wandering along your thigh as she traces a pattern on them. It causes large goose bumps up your arm and she smirks at your reaction. Seconds later she pulls always, scanning you with her deep red eyes.

Silence.

You do not dare to say anything as her pupils dilate at your sight. In that very moment you realize, she had planned this long before.

"T-this isn't actually a dress, is it?" You question, feeling like a fool.

"No, not really." She responds, smiling satisfied, "And I'm glad it isn't."

"How so?" You ask frowning.

"Because," She pauses briefly, "I'd hate to let anyone but me see you in this."

You blush. The heat inside of you is too unbearable as you realize the meaning of her words.

"Oh my god," She adds defeated, "just stop blushing already."

A sigh leaves her soft pink lips as she leans forward yet again, resting her forehead on yours as she speaks, "We're gonna buy this thing so definitely."

Her fingertips travel down your spine. You almost moan as she places her other hand on the inside of your thighs. Her hot palm meets the flesh of yours and it feels like a collision with the sun itself. Your fingers are shaking as you put them around her waist and she takes the hint, pulling you into a heated kiss. You only realize what you two are about to do when she pulls away, staring at you with hungry eyes.

"We can't just do this in a public place." You state blunt, lowering your voice carefully. Despite the noisiness in the dressing room, you do not want to risk anyone hearing your conversation.

"Can't we?" Nico speaks challenging, the impish nature of hers driving you crazy.

"N-no," You stutter your response quietly, and you know, it sounds so fucking _weak_ , "they can hear us in here. I'm not keen on getting caught while having sex."

You cannot help but sound sarcastic despite your nervousness.

"Well, then I suggest," Nico speaks as she kisses her way down your neck, "you better keep your volume down."

You can feel the mischievous smile against your skin as she continues kissing her way down to your chest. Every time she places her lips onto your skin you have to fight back the urge to groan in frustration. You bring a hand up to muffle the sounds you want express so badly.

Her nails scrape against your still clothed back, panting at her constant touch. She brings up her soft hands and removes the straps of the lingerie she had picked for you and soon after, she pulls the clothing down to your ankles.

You have to admit, you like this new sort of risk. You like the _danger_ that is connected with it. But that doesn't change the fact that you struggle with holding back the sounds of your pleasure. And she knows it.

"Y-you do know t-there's not much time of my break left." You try to stop her weakly, but she has a comeback. Of course. She always does.

"This isn't going to take too long." She promises, locking eyes with you as she speaks. Once again you hate yourself for being this weak. You fell for a devious midget that knows exactly how to keep you in place. How to push your buttons. Her promising voice is only a faint whisper despite her complacency and her rubies are sparkling as she continues what she had begun.

You shut down the voices around you completely as her fingertips trace along the inside of your thighs and as soon as she replaces them with her mouth you could _cry out loud_.

But you remain silent despite your struggle and she rewards you with a loving squeeze of her hand against yours.

When she reaches her destination, you stop her briefly by pulling her raven hair slightly. She looks up to you, ruby eyes glistening with lust and desire. You lower your voice.

"Nico," You demand with a raspy voice, "if you start this now you'll finish it, no matter what. Understood?"

She grins smugly at you, nodding in response before adding, "My pleasure."

And you hate yourself for giving in completely.

She strokes the soft skin of your lends, applying light kisses and bites on there. You hiss quietly with each touch of hers. She is aware of the effect she has on you and she knows _exactly_ how to play her cards right.

She presses down one last sloppy kiss, before grazing the lacy fabric of your panties, playing with the little heart charm sewn onto it. You suppress your panting as much as possible, but every now and then a soft moan leaves your lips. You are glad it is too noisy outside of your room.

Her nails scrape the flesh around your hips as she grips the textile carefully before pulling it down merciless. Your legs are trembling horribly as her soft fingers work their way up to the sweet spot between your thighs. You feel a shiver run down your spine each time her tender finger tips make contact with your skin. She traces a pattern with her finger along your outer lips and it is enough to drive you crazy already. She grins mischievously at your sensitivity, ignoring your impatience purposely.

"Don't mess around." You mumble ashamed, face burning wildly as you say so.

"Uh, you're kinda pushy now, huh?" She asks teasingly but you do not reply, afraid to let out the suppressed sounds of your arousal. But she gets it and you wish you had not begged her to stop messing around because you are not prepared _at all_ as the wave of pleasure hits you in the moment she brings up her tongue to your sensitive regions.

You gasp and bring up your wrist in an instant, leaving bite marks on it as you suppress the moans of the overwhelming sensation desperately. She drags her hot and sticky tongue all the way up to your belly button, leaving a trail of saliva behind. You quiver, your shaking legs are almost giving in, but she holds them in place with her free hand.

With the other, she throws back her dark hair before settling for the grand final. Your muscles tense as her index fingers dives into you a little, but soon you sigh relieved as she starts rubbing slow circles to release you from the building pressure. But it is not enough. You do not want her to be slow.

Hoping she gets the hint, you let out a hiss. You are too busy with pressing your lips together to let her know in words. But once again, she gets it and you are beyond glad. Glad, you understand each other even without words.

The slow circles of her finger turn into a fast and steady pace. She pushes forward with each thrust, adding another finger soon after. You are sure of the fact that she wants to _drive you crazy_.

With one last push, she hits exactly the right spot and you cannot hold back anymore; you chew and bite on the back of your hand as your climax takes over completely. If you weren't in public you would have screamed out her name in pleasure.

You sigh exhausted as the pressure between your burning legs vanishes and fall onto your knees as soon as she withdraws her fingers.

That had been too much to take in. The feelings, the sensation, the danger, the risk – All of it. You pant as a result of holding back your noises and she kisses the tip of your nose before handing you back your panties.

"Satisfied?" She asks, smiling smugly.

"As if _I_ had been the one to ask for it." You mutter as a response while putting your underwear back on.

You need to let the feeling of having had sex in a public dressing room sink in. Your mind is blank as you glance at the sweet devil sitting in front of you. She stands up, licking the remainings of your lust off her fingers.

"I'll wait for you outside. I think you should hurry if you want to keep your job though."

You sigh as the door closes behind her.

"I'll be damned if I ever go shopping with you again." You mutter to yourself as you put your clothes back on.


End file.
